


With You Beside Me

by Foxfairy8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fate & Destiny, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jun has a bad habit, Jun has a soft spot for Minghao's giggles, JunHao-centric, M/M, Minghao is Whipped for Jun, Painter Xu Minghao, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul-Searching, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, Trauma, You might cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfairy8/pseuds/Foxfairy8
Summary: You who have gone far away, only a blurry silhouette remains...





	With You Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I completely rewrote this entire chapter and I'm sorry to change it suddenly but I was feeling unsatisfied with the result and wanted to make the story a bit more meaningful. I hope you like this alternative! Feel free to contact me or leave any comments, I would appreciate feedback!

“Hey, that’s pretty good!”

The pencil slips, and Minghao whirled around to face a beaming stranger. He was puffing on a cigarette and leaning in a bit too close.

“Er- thanks, I guess.” He was trying hard not to stammer, mesmerized by his piercing gaze and beautiful, sharp features. He was exceptionally handsome. When Minghao glanced back at his drawing, he noticed it now had a long, black streak across the bottom and frowned.

“Sorry about that…” He added with a nervous chuckle. “I shouldn’t have distracted you.”

_ Yeah, you really shouldn’t have. _ Minghao wanted to retort, but instead forced a smile.

“It’s okay. No big deal.”

At this, the stranger seemed to relax, his radiant grin returning.

“May I?” He gestured to the bench, and Minghao nodded after a moment of hesitation. “Thanks.”

There was a long, awkward silence as he sucked on the bud of his cigarette. The rays of sunlight made his caramel brown hair turn to gold, and Minghao couldn’t help but wonder how anyone could look so beautiful. It didn’t take very long before his gawking was noticed, however.

“I’m Junhui.” He extended a hand, to which Minghao took reluctantly. “But I usually just go by Jun.”

“Xu Minghao.”

“Oh!” He exclaimed loudly, startling Minghao. “You’re Chinese too! What a coincidence!”

“Yeah…” Minghao laughed nervously. He didn’t know how to act around him. It was as if he completely lost his nerve whenever someone took an interest in talking with him. He was so used to scaring people away…

Jun seemed to recognize the uncertainty in his voice because he was searching for a way to recover the conversation. It appeared that, although subtle, he was nervous too, and this made Minghao relax a little.

“I… uh… happened to notice you were sitting out here by yourself. You like to draw?” He asked, wincing after realizing how dumb he sounded. 

“I’m not that good.” Was all Minghao said.

“You’re kidding, right?” Junhui scoffed. Minghao could feel his hot breath on his neck as he inched closer to peer over his shoulder. “I could easily see that framed in an art gallery.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Minghao shot back. Was he serious? An art gallery?

“No, really! It looks great!”

“It’s just a doodle. Besides, I’m more of a painter.”

“Oh… well, okay! I’d love to see some of your paintings some time, then.” Jun suggested enthusiastically. 

“What? Really?” Minghao couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Sure, why not? I’ll be here for a while before I have to go back so I’ll probably have some spare time to kill.”

“Go back?”

“I’m only staying here for a few weeks. My production team is shooting a commercial in the area.” He explained.

“So… you’re an actor, I’m guessing?”

“Yup!” Jun affirmed after releasing a stream of smoke. Minghao wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or disappointed. He stole a look at Junhui’s glossy lips as he pursed them and took another slow inhale, dragging on the nicotine and somehow managing to make it appear glamorous. Minghao knitted his fingers anxiously.

“Anyway…” He began, swallowing hard. “If you want, I can show you them. The paintings.”

Jun beamed widely.

“Cool! So do you live around here?”

“Yeah, It’s close by. I rent an apartment not too far from the river.” He watched as Jun flicked his lighter.

“Yeah?” His concentration wavered as he stuffed it back into his coat pocket. “You know… I’ve been wanting someone to show me around town. Maybe it was fate that brought me here.” He laughed. When Minghao didn’t respond, he continued, embarrassed. “Sorry, that probably sounded stupid.”

“No, it didn’t” Minghao lied. Just who was this guy, anyway? Had he been following him?

“I’m not a stalker, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Jun added quickly. “I was just walking and getting familiar with my surroundings. The commercial site is only a few blocks that way.” He pointed to beyond the bridge.

Minghao nodded.

“Oh. Alright. Yeah, I’d be happy to show you around.”

“Really?” Jun clapped his hands excitedly like a child. It was sort of… endearing. “I’m glad I made a friend!” Minghao tried to hide his smile, but it was pointless. “Do you want to meet tomorrow?”

He became instantly flustered, searching for a response. He didn’t want to sound too eager, but it was difficult to deny the fluttery feeling in his chest.

“Uh… sure. Just to talk again?” He asked quietly, blushing.

“Yeah! Why not? I’ll be finished with shooting for the day around the same time, so if you’re not busy, it’ll work out!” Minghao furrowed his brow. Did he want to keep hanging around this person? It’s not like he had anything better to do, anyway. When his eyes met Jun’s, he already found his answer.

“Okay.” A small smile curved his lips. Jun seemed to marvel at the sight, and when Minghao got up to leave, he leapt to his feet and grabbed his wrist.

Minghao looked down. First at his wrist, then at Jun, who drew back his hand in embarrassment. 

“Er- sorry.” He was clearly scattered, and Minghao narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he spoke up again. “You’re leaving already?”

“I have to feed my cat.”

“Wow! You have a cat?” Jun, wide-eyed, had his jaw fall open, and for a split second Minghao thought he had to be some crazy, cat-loving lunatic for standing there with such a dazed expression. “Can I meet your cat?”

“What?” The question went over his head. It took a moment to register, especially from the way Junhui had said it. “I mean… if you want. She’s a little shy around strangers though.”

Jun didn’t care.

“That’s okay! Who knows? Maybe she’ll like me…” He paused, flashing a toothy grin. “Especially since her owner seems to like me, too.”

Minghao’s cheeks instantly flushed red.

This amused Jun, who was smirking something devilish. To his relief, he didn’t jump to say anything else, but tilted his head affectionately. 

“Anyway…” He began. “I guess I’ll let you go.” Minghao was about to turn and walk away when Jun added, “But just this once, ‘cause your kitty needs you.”

Minghao scoffed.

“Thanks.” He chuckled, shaking his head. He didn’t know what to make of such a strange encounter. He could feel Jun’s watchful eyes as he crossed the bridge. Without being too obvious, he sneaked a glance over his shoulder to see him plop back down, resting his chin in the palm of a hand and smiling. It was a dumb smile that Minghao would soon grow to love, and he couldn’t help but smile himself.

…

Jun saw him sitting alone. He looked to be around the same age as him, and he was hunched over a sketchbook and scribbling madly. He wanted to say something, maybe a simple “hello”, but he felt glued to the spot. It wasn’t everyday you came across such a pretty boy just sitting under a grove of cherry trees, looking stunning against the scenery. Inhaling deeply, he approached the boy. Little did he know that this decision would change his life forever… and happen all over again.

Jun woke up in a sweat. He needed to go there. He didn’t want Minghao to think he had forgotten. Hurriedly, he threw on some clothes and ran out of the door, hissing as the cold, night air hit him and stung his face. The faint cry of sirens echoed in the streets. It had to be past midnight, but he wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. What mattered was Minghao. His thoughts hammered wildly as he walked briskly under the lights. He turned a corner and fixed his gaze on the bridge up ahead. As he neared it, he could hear the faint lapping of water. It took him back to that day…

Minghao had been laughing.

“You’re a grown man and you’re afraid of a little water?” He asked in disbelief.

“Hey, I never said I was afraid of it. I just don’t like it.”

“You really are like a cat, huh?”

Jun blushed.

The two of them were looking down over the bridge, watching the surface of the river move underneath them. Jun glanced over at Minghao. The breeze stirred his soft, silver hair, and he couldn’t help but swoon. Minghao smiled gently.

“What is it, Junnie?”

“I was just thinking… how happy I am. With you beside me.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me.” Minghao retorted playfully. Jun shrugged.

“I can’t help it.”

Minghao didn’t say anything else. Jun felt his hand in his suddenly. They stood in silence, just staring off into the distance.

The memory quickly faded. Jun came to a halt at the other end of the bridge, his chest rising and falling as he tried to regain his breath.

He wasn’t there.

Sighing, he walked over to the bench and sat down, staring at the empty spot next to him.

_ I’ll wait here _ , he decided. Minghao never missed any of their meetings. He would come soon…

But he never did, because he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I swear I'm still working on this, lol. I'll try to post the next chapter by the end of August. ^ ^

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is going to get emotional...


End file.
